


Say It's Alright

by Synnerxx



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Tig gets his wish for Christmas.





	Say It's Alright

Tig lights a cigarette and takes a drag off it, exhaling the smoke slowly. He's at home for once, spending Christmas Eve alone in his apartment for the first time in years. He's tired, sore, and wistful. He drags out an old photo album and flips through the pages, looking at old pictures of his girls, remembering less complicated times with them.

Everyone else is celebrating merrily at the Clubhouse and he knows he should be there, is reminded every time his cell phone rings or pings, signalling another missed phone call or text from someone wanting to know why he isn't there with the rest of them.

He ignores them all and continues looking through the book, smiling here and there at the still frames. He flicks the ashes off the tip of his cigarette and absently wishes he hadn't smoked his last joint earlier with Chibs. He could really use one right now. The memories are too clear, too sharp in his mind and it only makes him miss his girls even more. It's been years since he spent Christmas with them. 

He usually fills the gap with friends and family at the Clubhouse, but having seen Dawn earlier that month had made him want his girls even more than usual for Christmas, even though he knew that would never happen. They weren't close to each other any more, much less him. He sighs, scrubs a hand down his face and gets up, heading for the freezer and the bottle of whiskey he has stashed there. 

He doesn't bother with a shot glass, just opens it, tosses the cap on the counter and takes a swig directly from the bottle. It burns on the way down and he hisses in satisfaction, gritting his teeth as it warms his insides. He just needs to take the edge off for tonight. His cell phone rings again and he looks at the screen, 'Jax' flashing across it. He rolls his eyes and puts it back down on the table, content to ignore his VP too. A chime from his phone a few seconds later lets him know Jax has left him a message.

He knows there will be hell to pay tomorrow when he gets to Teller-Morrow, especially with Gemma, but he can't bring himself to care right now. He knows they're just concerned about him since it's not like him to not come for the festivities and to ignore his phone, but he still wishes they would all just stop. He needs time away from them right now because all he wants is his girls and that's not going to happen, so he wants no one around tonight.

His cell phone starts ringing again and he curses, glaring at it until it falls silent again. A knock on his front door has him cursing even more before storming over to it and throwing it open.

He blinks in surprise at the two girls on his porch. They're not really girls anymore. Young women is more like it.

"Dawn? Fawn?" He asks, not sure if they're really there.

They smile at him. "Merry Christmas, Daddy."


End file.
